It has been well-known that an operation input device is configured so that, when an operation part is supported by a supporting part which is elastically deformable, the supporting part is deformed to make an operation part to be displaced in an operation direction as the operation part is operated (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
This type of operation input device is used as an operation input device such as a joystick and a touch pad, and detects the operation direction/operation amount of the operation part used by a user and inputs a detection result as an operation command value to a variety of information processing devices when the displacement of the operation part is detected by a switch or a sensor.
In addition, it has been well-known that this type of operation input device provides a reaction force generating part (i.e., a restoring force generating part) that adds a reaction force to the operation for the operation part at the time of operation so that a user has a feeling of operation when operating the operation part (for example, see Patent Literature 3).